Transdermal and topical patches have successfully been used as delivery systems, for administering active substances to the humans either systemically or topically. Transdermal delivery methods have been utilized for the systemic treatment of certain disorders as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,5152,997; 4,812,313; 4,954,344; and 5,302,395. A transdermal delivery device (patch) containing prostaglandin for the treatment of a pathological condition (e.g. peripheral arterial occlusive disease) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,648. This patch consists of a pressure sensitive adhesive containing the active component and other additives, laminated onto a backing film. However, the data profile of drug release from this patch as a function of time indicates a process of long term delivery, which is unsuited for the treatment of some conditions for which an effective dose of an active agent is required over a short period of time. Further, a patch for the delivery of active substances, although easy and convenient to use, may present limitations such as sensitization and irritation problems.